the crescent blade of the DWMA
by lotuswolf95
Summary: 20 years have past since the battle with the kishin Asura and things are peaceful in the world, well as peaceful as a world full of kishin egg souls can be, until a stranger comes to death city bearing some grim news...
1. the crescent blade returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, only my own OC's and ideas**

20 years after the defeat of the kishin Asura, the world is a peaceful place (or at least as peaceful as a world full of kishin egg souls can be), Maka Albarn is a teacher at the DWMA, Soul "Eater" Evans is a death scythe, and Black*Star works for the DWMA along with Tsubaki.

A stranger with short, silver hair who looks about 17 walks through Death City. He wears a black coat with a grey undershirt with a crescent moon design on it and his name is Lotus.

As Lotus ascends the steps of the DWMA he thinks to himself Damn. It's been a long time since I've walked up these stairs.

As he approaches the top, he notices a girl who looks to be about 17 sitting to the side staring up at the door. She has long blonde hair that would almost touch the ground if she stood and wore nothing but bandages over her breasts and legs and a long black leather coat, just a cm longer than her hair.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in class? It's the middle of the day" Lotus says to the girl.

"Hm?" She notices him and looks his way, but then looks back. "Yeah, probably. Hmh. They're probably giving her shit about it now. I'll have to make it up to her" she says as he walks toward her.

"Who are you talking about?" He asks.

The girl laughs a bit and says "my weapon, not sure if they still tell her to keep my leash tighter or not."

"Oh huh, well I have to go. I need to tell Lord Death something important" he says as he turns around to leave.

"Hm, I'll come with ya. I'm bored anyway" she says as she stands up.

"Lead the way. So, what's so important?" She asks, looking at him with curiosity.

"It's not really something that I can disclose to anyone who asks me about it. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without first giving your own. Hmhm. Kidding. It's Kaori. Kaori Kaeda" she says as she extends her hand toward him. "Pleased ta meet cha" he grabs her extended hand and shakes it.

"I'm Lotus Shou."

After a firm handshake Kaori stuffs her hands in her coat pockets. "Hm... That name sounds familiar for some reason... Ah well. It's probably my imagination. And I know you said you can't tell me what's going on, but that just makes me even more curious. Come on, you can trust me."

"You'll find out soon enough when we get to the death room. But anyway, let's get going." Lotus says as he starts walking into the building and Kaori follows behind him.

"If they let me in without chewing my ass out for skipping class that is."

As they walk through the hallways and pass by doors, Lotus feels a sense of nostalgia wash over him as he remembers memories of the last time he was at the academy. The two of them enter the death room and walk under the guillotine archways until they approach a platform where Lotus sees an unfamiliar face where Lord Death should be.

"Who are you? And where is Lord Death?" Lotus asks the unfamiliar man and Kaori gives him a confused look.

"Excuse me? Oh! You must mean my father. He retired quite some time ago. And Kaori...oh never mind. Anyway, you are?" The man says.

"My name is Lotus and I need to speak to lord Death about something urgent."

"For a bit over 15 years now, I have been lord death. So what seems to be the problem Lotus?" He asks.

"I need to speak to your father, you won't know what I'm talking about" Lotus says

"Very well. If you'll follow me then" he says as he begins to walk to a door that wasn't there before. He opens the door and begins to walk in as the others follow. After a moment they end up on a beach with the previous lord death.

"Hey. Hiya, how's it going Kid?" The shinigami asks in his usual goofy voice.

"Father, there's someone here who wishes to speak with you" he says with a neutral expression.

"Oh? Who is it?" he asks. "Lord Death, it's me, Lotus. I have something urgent I need to tell you" Lotus says with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Lucifer has reappeared..." Lotus says with a grim look on his face. Kid is listening attentively at this point and Kaori is listening while trying to contain her excitement.

Death's tone becomes more serious as he asks "What did you say?"

"Lucifer is back. I heard news of an unusual being attacking a town in Washington, completely demolishing it. There was only one survivor... he told me it was someone with a pitch-black sword who called himself... the Demon Sword Lucifer..."

"...Could you please explain for those of us who have no idea what you two are talking about? Do we have another demon sword? Another Kishin possibly?" Kid asks.

"Yes I guess we can explain. About 40 years ago, lord death sent my partner and I after a witch who was attempting to create a demon sword. Little did we know she had already succeeded before we got there... We fought him with all we had, but we could only damage him enough to make him retreat to gather his strength, but not before he... killed my partner..." Lotus said with a look of grief on his face.

"Yes... the demon sword Lucifer" Death says

"I see..." Kid says with an expression of concern.

Although Kaori was obviously excited before, her mood has changed and she is obviously sympathetic. But she notices something, "Wait... 40 years ago?" She asks in confusion

"Yes 40 years ago"

"But you don't look any older than me..."

"You see... when the demon sword killed my partner and fled, my soul was overtaken with rage and I attacked the witch who created it. She managed to get away, but not before casting a forbidden curse on me." "The curse makes it so that I cannot die of natural causes or a self-inflicted wound and if I were to contract a life-threatening illness I would have to suffer through it until i am cured or develop an immunity. And if someone tries to lift the curse... both the cursed one, and the one who lifted the curse... Die..."

"I...I see...sorry I asked" Kaori says

"It's alright. You do have a right to know" Lotus says as though he's saying 'it's not your fault'

"...Sorry I interrupted. If you want my help, you've got it" she says

"Alright. Now that everyone is up to speed, I believe it would be a good idea for Lotus to join the DWMA once again. I think it is the best option we have at the moment" Death says in his goofy voice. "Very well. I'll get to work enrolling him. Hm... I think I'll put him in the same class as Kaori since we have her support." Kid says with his neutral expression. "Got it." Kaori says. "Alright, it's fine with me" says Lotus in response. "…Is that all?" Kid asks.

"Yes, that is all"

"Also, if you need a meister, there-"

"I think I'll be fine" He cuts the shinigami off.

"Very well. Then let's go." Kid then leads them out of the Death room and calls Sid to get the paperwork. "Why don't you two go to class?"

"Hm. Works for me. You?" Kaori says as she turns to Lotus. "Okay then" He replies.

"Then I'll see you two later."

"See ya." She says as she starts walking slowly, waiting for Lotus to catch up. He starts walking with her as they go to the class.

"So you're a weapon? And why do you not need a meister?" Kaori asks.

"Yes I am a weapon and I don't need a meister because my soul wavelength is so strong that it normally overpowers anyone who tries to resonate with me"

"Is that so? Hmhm. Wanna spar? It's been too long since I've had a real fight." Kaori says seeming interested that she found a new opponent

Lotus turns his head to look at her and says "Sure, I could go a round."

"Hmhm. This should be fun. Let's go out front then." Kaori then changes direction and starts walking to the entrance. Lotus thinks to himself as they come up on their destination Hm, I wonder how strong she really is.

They walk out of the school and stand apart from each other a few yards away in the front courtyard and Kaori reaches into her coat with her right hand and pulls out a bokken, which she strengthens with her soul force. "Get ready!" Kaori says.

A light in the shape of a sword appears in Lotus' hand and the light then disperses leaving behind a katana and he then takes a stance. "Let's go!" he yells.

Kaori lifts her weapon above her head with both hands, obviously an undisciplined fighter, and strikes down, causing a shockwave to shoot for Lotus, destroying the ground as it travels "Yah!"

Lotus dodges the attack with relative ease and charges a small amount of his soul force and swings his sword to the side, sending a wave of energy flying at her at high speed. She blocks the attack just in time, and kills the wave with an enormous grin on her face as she charges Lotus, ready to swing. "Hm. Not too bad."

He charges her, ready to swing his sword intercept her attack. When the two swords collide, the pressure causes the ground beneath them to crack as they struggle. "You're not bad yourself" Kaori says with a semi-impressed look on her face.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" he says as he charges soul force in his blade and knocks her sword away.

"Ah!"

She charges her soul force as well, and punches the ground sending Lotus flying before she jumps and catches her wooden sword. "I'll make sure to keep a firmer grip. That won't happen again."

"Hm. That was pretty good, not many people can send me flying like that. But I can assure you that won't happen again either!" He charges her once again, this time with an upward diagonal swing. Not wanting to risk a failed block, she jumps out of the way and charges for his back, hoping she'll be blocked again.

"Think anyone's heard us yet? Watch that teacher of mine come out here." He turns around and blocks her attack.

"I was actually wondering the same thing."

"Heheh!" she tries to knock him away with a kick and he jumps back before the kick hits. Kaori tries for another shockwave while he's still in the air. The shockwave almost hits but he moves his blade in front of him and cuts the wave in two.

At this point a crowd rushes outside, their homeroom. "Kaori, what the hell-""What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" yells a woman with taupe brown hair.

"Maka, let them finish. At least we're here to supervise the fight" says a man with white spiked up hair and unusually sharp, pointed teeth. "But…Fine." She finally says with a sigh.

"That idiot…" a girl with black hair says with a sigh.

"Sorry Mako. Hey, do you think one of us will win?" she charges Lotus again with a horizontal slash. Lotus puts his blade up to block and charges his soul wavelength in the blade so that when her sword hits his she'll be sent flying.

"heh" she braces herself and takes the brunt of it without moving. "hm! Not many people can take that much of my soul force and still be standing in the same place."

"I think you and I are cut above the rest in terms of strength"

"Yeah I agree. But I can tell neither of us have shown even a fraction of what we can do" he says with a smile on his face.

"Hmhm." She strengthens the pressure between them. "I think that if we both go all out we'll tear down the school"

"Yeah, lets save that for another day." He increases his soul wavelength to equal out the pressure. "Hmhm. Wanna call it a draw? Or shall we go a bit further?"

"Don't get us all killed now…" Mako says almost under her breath.

"We'll call this one a draw" he backs off and his katana disappears into light. "Hm. Alright" she lowers her soul wavelength and backs away. "It was still a good fight" she says as she puts her weapon away. "Yes it was a very good fight" Lotus says in response

"Hmhm. Time to get reprimanded huh?" Kaori says as she turns face the teachers and looks over her shoulder at Lotus "by the way, I'm left handed." With this, the walks towards the teachers.

"Hm now that's pretty impressive" he says as he starts to follow her.

As they approach Maka she asks the white haired man "now can I yell at them Soul?"

"Go ahead" Soul replies.

"What in the hell were you two thinking?! Kaori, if he's strong enough to keep up with you, at least don't fight in the city! And who are you? A new student? Getting in a fight on your first day?!" Maka scolds them.

"Heheh. Sorry teach." Kaori apologizes.

"Yeah, I'm a new student" he says as he thinks to himself but I'm really twice as old as you are.

"Ugh, a new student, late to class, and getting into a fight with one of the strongest students in school…" Maka says with her hand on her head.

"Remind you of anybody?" Soul says with a smirk on his face.

"What do you- Hmhm. You're right… alright everyone, back to class!" the students filter back into the building. "I'll see you three after class"

"Yes ma'am."

"I didn't even do anything…" Mako says with a somewhat upset look on her face.

"Alright then" Lotus says. Maka sighs and walks back inside leaving Soul with Lotus and the girls.

"Wow. She really let you two have it" Soul says while laughing a bit.

"Heheh, I think she's been waiting for her chance to yell at me" replies Kaori.

"You need to come to class…" Mako says.

"I know, I know"

"Kaori, you should listen to her. Maka will have less to yell at you for." Soul says. Kaori sue laughs and says

"But she normally doesn't get the chance now does she? Besides, you skipped all the time, and you're a teacher now! Sorry Lotus. She wouldn't have yelled as much if it weren't me."

"Ha! It's fine. It's been a long time since I've been yelled at by a teacher. I kinda missed it" lotus replies. Mako sighs and says

"You're all idiots..." she turns to Lotus. Anyway, my name is Mako. And you are?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Lotus Shou."

"Hmhm! Nice to meet you."

"She's my weapon." Kaori says as she holds Mako around the hip. "Sorry about that"

"yeah, yeah. Now come on. Let's go."

"Yeah I think if we take any longer Maka will yell at all of us!" Soul says

"She yells at you enough already, doesn't she Evans?" Mako leads them back to class, seeming to be the only adult.

"I still don't like it when people call me that..." Soul says with I hint of anger in his voice as they walk through the halls on their way to the classroom.

"Sorry about that Soul." Kaori replies.

"Kaori, stop being so disrespectful..." Mako says with a sort of disappointed look on her face

"You should listen to your partner" Soul says

"I know I know. Always trust your partner. I'm just playing around" Kaori says.

"Okay let's settle down now, we're at the classroom" soul says.

"And what took you all so long? Get to your seats. You can sit next to them." Maka says with an annoyed tone.

"Got it" Kaori says.

"Yes ma'am" Mako replies

"Oh right." She sighs. "New kid, introduce yourself." "I'm getting a headache..." she mumbles

"Oh okay. I'm Lotus Shou" "I guess that's good enough. To your seat."

"Okay"

Maka gave a lecture about souls and Kaori didn't pay any attention to it. Lotus started to draw something in his notebook and Mako gave a look of disappointment to the both of them. The rest of the day went normal enough and then the bell rings to end the school day. The students crowd out of the class except for Kaori, Lotus, and Mako. Maka gave them a lecture about not fighting without permission and Kaori and Lotus kinda shrugged it off while Mako thought I didn't even do anything…

Back outside the school, Mako is looking at the damage that Kaori and Lotus caused and sighs. Kaori stretches her arms above her head and says "I'm beat...hey lotus, you got anywhere at stay?"

Lotus turns to look at her and replies "Not at the moment."

"Hmh. Wanna come stay with us? It's not much, but we have an extra room. Just gotta take some stuff out." Kaori says.

"That would be great" Lotus says then Mako turns to look at him and says

"I'm pretty sure all that's in there is a bed and some bullets. So I'll clean up when we get there."

"Wanna go yet?" Kaori asks

"Sure" he replies

"Cool. Then let's go"

Kaori then jumps down the stairs of the DWMA and leads the group to a run down little apartment complex, and leads them to their apartment. Mako goes into a room and walks out with a few boxes of ammo and puts them in another room before showing Lotus into the now empty room. "This is it. Sorry it's so old" Mako says as she shows him the room.

"Its fine" he says showing a smile.

Kaori then walks into the room with a few cans of soda, offering one to Lotus and another to Mako "Here ya go." Mako gives her a suspicious look and says "These better not be-"

"Calm down. I don't drink anymore. Want one Lotus?" She asks as she holds one in front of him. "Yeah, I'll take one, thanks"

Kaori and Mako crack open their sodas and Kaori holds hers up in the air "Cheers. To a new friend and a use for this room." Mako giggles and holds her drink up. Lotus smiles

"Cheers" he holds his drink up and they knock their drinks together.

**I would like to apologize if you think there is too much dialogue**


	2. A mission?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having pretty bad computer troubles and i finally got it fixed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, only my own OC's and ideas. **

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of The Crescent Blade!**

After a short welcoming party, the group goes to bed. The next morning, the three eat an uneventful breakfast and head to school. When they arrive at the school, Kaori sits down next to the door like always and says "see you guys after school." That didn't go over well with Mako though. "Nope!" she says as she grabs the girl's arm and pulls her to her feet. "You're coming to class!"

"Looks like she got you this time, Kaori" he says with a joking tone. "Let's get to class before Maka gets on our asses like she did yesterday."

"Ugh. Fine" she says as they walk through the entrance to the rather large school. Just when they arrive at the classroom and sit down, a voice comes over the intercom asking for Kaori, Mako, and Lotus to report to the death room. Kaori then slams her face into the desk. "I just sat down…" Mako then tugs on Kaori's arm. "Come on Kaori, let's go."

"Hm, okay let's go" he says as he gets up and exits the classroom with Kaori and Mako as they make their way to the death room. Lotus notices that Kaori looks upset and tired. "You okay?" he asks out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She replies.

"Oh, okay" he says. The group then arrives at the door to the death room and they walk in to see Kid standing on the platform waiting for them. Kaori is obviously still annoyed and tired

"Hey, what is it?"

Mako gets flustered and whispers to the taller girl "Show some respect!"

Kid clears his throat "I have called you three here to assign you a mission. A large number of kishin eggs have been sighted in Austin, Texas and I want you to go investigate. Kaori, I'm sending you on this mission because you are one of the strongest students we have here at the academy. And as for you, Lotus, this will be a test. My father has assured me of your skills, but I would like to witness and asses your skills for myself."

Kaori smiles and says "hm. This promises to be fun. Heh!"

Mako looks at her meister then back at Kid, bows, and says "I-I'll try to keep her in line sir…"

At this point Lotus looks at Kid with a serious expression and says "So, it's a test, huh? How many kishin eggs will we be dealing with?"

"We don't actually know. The largest number of kishin that we've detected in a single area up until now has been 6. This time there will be at least 20 or more." He replies with a hint of distress in his voice.

"Oh, is that all? Tsk, fine..." Kaori says and gives a look of slight disappointment

"I said there could be upwards of 20, there could be more of them that we weren't able to detect"

"Meh. As long as it's a good fight I guess."

"That is all, you are dismissed." he says with his head in the palm of his hand.

"Alright" Lotus says as he turns around and begins walking toward the door

"Got it" Kaori also walks to the door

Mako bows and says "thank you sir!" By the time she turns around the others are already walking down the hall and she scrambles after them "w-wait for me!"

After Lotus and the others have left the death room, a large black door with with a large skull in the shape of Death's mask appears and the original lord death walks through. "Father, do you really think it was a good idea to send them on this mission? we could have sent Akira or Ace-"

Death stops his son before he could say anything else. "The can handle it, and this mission may have something to do with Lucifer reappearing. It may also shed some light on what his intentions may be"

"If you say so, but I'm going to keep an eye on them."

"Very well."

**-In the hallway-**

"I get the feeling he doesn't trust me." Lotus says as the group makes their way toward the fornt of the academy.

"It's just the way he is i think" Kaori responds

"He's not too different around his best friends if I'm not mistaken. At least thats how Maka-Sensei and Death Scythe-sensei let on..." Mako says trying to make him feel as though he's not the only one.

"Hm well, if that's the case, I won't worry about it too much" He says as they approach the exit to the front of the school.

When they arrive at the courtyard in front of the school there is a smug boy with short, blonde hair waiting for them. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Lotus looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Huh? Who are you?"

The boy's voice is annoying and nasally. "Huh! You don't even know who I am? Fine! I'll let you hear my wonderful voice as I tell you! My name is Lucas! I'm the number one-"

Kaori interrupts him mid sentence. "Wrong!"

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"You're not number one. More like seven jack ass" Kaori says with her arms crossed.

"He's the seventh strongest meister? That seems too high." Lotus says with a small laugh

"Ha! He thinks he's a big shot because he's from a rich family."

"Oh, that explains it. So he's a spoiled brat." Lotus says

Kaori begins to nod her head and says "Precisely!"

At this point, Lucas' face turns a bright, bright red. "Sh-shut up!" He then turns to a boy who was laying down on a bench "Aaron! Get over here!" Lucas yells.

"The boy gets up from his position on the bench "Okay! You dont have to yell. I was right over there." Aaron says as he places his hand behind his head rubbing, his neck.

Sweat and snot fly as he yells. "I'm not paying you to stand around! I'm paying you to make me the best!"

Mako looks at the screaming boy and then at his weapon just standing there while his meister yells at him and says "No weapon deserves a meister like him..."

"What did you say?!" Lucas yells at the girl.

Lotus, keeping his normal calm exterior, says "She said, no weapon deserves a meister like you. And I agree with her."

Lucas is a rather dark shade of red at this point. "Aaron!" He holds his hand up, waiting for his 'partner' to assist him.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Aaron says hoping his meister will change his mind.

You're not paid to think! You're being paid to make me the best! Mow do your job!" Lucas screams at his hesitant weapon.

Kaori facepalms and says "Your voice is so annoying..."

"Aaron!"

"Okay... You don't have to scream." Aaron is then surrounded by a yellow-tinted light and jumps into the air, taking the shape of a halberd. He then falls into his meister's hands and the light dissipates.

Lucas takes a stance that shows he is surprisingly skilled with his weapon. "I hope you're ready!"

Lotus rubs the back of his head and lets out a sigh. "Only a fool dives headfirst into a battle against a foe that you have no guage of their strength. Well anyway, this should be entertaining at least." He then materializes his katana form in his hand. "Lets go."

Lucas has a stunned look on his face for a moment as he thinks _What the!? How did he..._ "Grah!" He lets out a battle cry as he rushes forward and swings at Lotus.

Lotus then holds up his blade and easily blocks the boys attack and as the blade hits, a burst of Lucas' soul wavelength knocks Lotus off balance a bit. "Dont underestimate me!"

Lotus steps back with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Nice technique, not bad." Lucas keeps slashing with a shotgun burst of his soul wavelength in each strike.

Lotus dodges each attack with ease, and when he sees an opening, goes for a counterattack upward slash. In his flurry of attacks, Lucas barely manages to dodge, taking a cut on the cheek. "Ah!"

Mako is starting to get into a semi-panic state as she watches the two students fight. "G-guys! Not again...there's no teacher! You're not allowed to fight..."

Kaori then places a hand on her weapon partner's shoulder " Heh. Sorry babe, but they can't stop just yet."

"Hm, not bad." Lotus hasn't broken a sweat and keeps a calm expression as he begins to slash at Lucas with amazing speed.

Lucas manages to block the first few attacks but is soon overwhelmed and falls back. "Gah!"

Lotus slashes one more time downward and Kaori rushes in and blocks the strike with her bokken. "He's done." She looks at the cowering meister who just pissed his pants out of shock. "See?"

"It was the back of the blade. He was safe"

"Can never be too safe" She leans in a bit and whispers "Besides, You really scared him shitless too."

Lotus' katana scatters into light and he holds out a hand to the terrified meister to help him up. Once Lucas realizes what happens, he turns red again. He slaps Lotus' hand away and throws his weapon to the ground as he begins to throw a tantrum. "You useless-!"

Lotus breaks his normally calm exterior and becomes angry at the act of the boy throwing his weapon. "Look you little brat, it wasn't your weapon's fault. It was yours. and if you can't accept that then you will never be a great meister!"

"Whatever! I'm the greatest! You don't know what you're talking about! If I had a better weapon, this wouldn't have happened!"

"A better weapon!? You two fought well together out there. The only problem was that you were fighting me."

"He's not good enough! He made me loose!"

At that point Mako transforms into a silver snub-nose revolver and Kaori points her at Lucas' head. "Look you little shit, if YOU'RE worthless, then eve if you have an awesome weapon like Aaron, you can't do shit!"

Lotus looks at them and back at Lucas. "It also seems that you misunderstood the basic purpose of being a weapon/meister pair. You're supposed to try to make your weapon stronger, not the other way around. Until you realize that fact, you will never be able to beat anyone. Especially me." And with that Lotus looks at the time. "We need to get going"

"Yeah" Kaori says and then she shoots the ground less than a millimeter away from Lucas' crotch. He's so scared by this that he pisses himself again and faints, foaming at the mouth. Aaron then transforms back to human form and apologizes for his meister's behavior. Kaori sighs. "You really shouldn't have to put up with him..." She lightly kicks the unconscious boy's head. "Anyway, lets head out." She then turns toward the gate. "So how do we get there...? I have a bike...but I'm not sure that'll work..."

Lotus looks at her and says "We need to get to an airport"


End file.
